


School Days - A Peestuck Fanfic

by tentacleTherapiss (Amoteonthewind)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Peestuck, Watersports, diaper lover, diaperstuck, homesmut, omostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoteonthewind/pseuds/tentacleTherapiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade may be cinching nuclear physics, but the extra padding under her skirt proves that, unbeknownst to her classmates, she's having trouble in other areas. One of those classmates in particular, however, is about to get up close and personal with her greatest secret, and it turns out they have more in common than she might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days - A Peestuck Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Fair warning to all who read this work. This is a fetish fanfiction centered around watersports, omorashi (clothed wetting), desperation and diaper kinks. It also has explicit sexual content. If there's any of that that you don't want to see, I'd advice you to turn back now. However, if that's your thing, then enjoy, you kinky little bastard.

The afternoon sun was lying low in the sky, and it's dusk orange glow was casting dusty beams through the classroom window and across the surface of Jade's desk. It glinted off the metallic point of her pen, which she played with idly between taking the odd note and doodling at the side of her page. Her teacher was giving a protracted lecture on the nuclear mechanics of radioactive elements, but she was barely paying attention – after all, she'd known most of this when she was thirteen, and now these years later this sort of study most definitely should have been behind her! At least, that's what she thought to herself as she looked up towards the front of the room, momentarily tuning in to the flow of the lesson.

“...will emit neutrons that will collide with further Uranium 235 nuclei, causing a cascading decay reaction that will produce further neutrons as well as fragments in the form of...”

Jade tuned out again. Just as she'd expected, she'd known all this stuff years ago! Doctor Lalonde really needed to step up her game. Now, when she left for university, that would be another story. But until then she would have to put up with sitting through the curriculum. At least it meant that she didn't have to pay much attention to making notes. Up near the front of the class she could see John and Dave frantically scribbling in their note pads, and she smiled inwardly. With all of this already down in her head, heck, she could even get some rest while she waited for the lesson to draw to a close. Leaning backwards, she settled into her chair, moving into a more comfortable position.

Without thinking, she slid her backside forward across the chair. A loud crinkling sound immediately sounded, almost painfully loud in Jade's ears. She froze, looking around at her classmates to see if any of them had noticed. Luckily, it didn't seem like any of them had. She shifted again, more carefully this time, feeling the diaper she was wearing shift under her skirt. Darn it. This brand had the advantage of being slim and discrete against her but when you moved wrong it made the most awful crinkling sound. She made a mental note to wear a cloth variety tomorrow; even if they were less inconspicuous under your clothes the noise of a diaper was arguably the larger giveaway, and plus the cloth ones were always so much more absorbent. Jade shifted a little more, this time just to feel the padding of her current diaper press against her. As much as she disliked having to wear diapers, she had to admit to herself that she'd always liked the feeling of the extra padding.

Jade was no stranger to having to wear diapers to class. She seemed to be cursed by the world's weakest bladder – a merely modest capacity not helped by a helping of mild urge incontinence – and as such she was cursed to be struck by sudden desperate urges that would inevitably result in her wetting herself if she didn't get to a bathroom quickly. Her early school years were marked by multiple frantic dashes to the nearest bathroom stall a day, trips which she usually made dry... usually. Then, when she was fourteen, she had dozed off in class, and awoken to find herself on the verge of bursting. Frantically she had jumped up and sprinted for the door, but it was too late, and a puddle was already forming between her legs. The feeling of humiliation as her classmates had started to laugh was something she never wanted to have to repeat, and so every day since then she had come to school with a diaper snugly nestled under her clothing. To her relief, although she had been forced to wet her diaper on numerous occasions when an urge had hit her in the middle of class, she had had no further leaks, and to her knowledge not a single classmate had realised that she wore a diaper. At least, not to her knowledge.

“...energy is released in the form of kinetic energy, and the mass of the resultant products is less than in the original uranium nucleus. This is called the... anyone?”

“Mass defect, maam?”

“Correct, Mr. Egbert. Now, this is due to the products of the nuclear reaction having a greater binding energy, which...”

Now that she was thinking about her diaper, she realised that she did actually need to pee a little. It wasn't a particularly strong urge, but knowing the way her bladder worked that probably meant that she was actually fairly full, and that it wouldn't be long before she started to get a stronger need. Better to start to let it out now, she reasoned, so she wouldn't have to contend with that later on in the lesson. Relaxing, and with a faint, inaudible sigh, she let her bladder start to empty. Just as she had suspected, she felt a strong stream start to flow out of her, and a warmth spread across her crotch as her diaper began to absorb the liquid. The feeling of the padding pressing against her grew slightly tighter as the absorbent layer started to expand, more of the warm liquid pooling against her crotch. It was a very pleasant sensation, and, she had to admit it, more than a little arousing. She didn't know precisely when the once humiliating sensation of wetting a diaper had started to become something sexual for her, but the sensation of hot warmth against her private parts couldn't help but make her more aroused than she would have liked to admit. If it wasn't for the inherent risk that wearing a wet diaper in public carried, she almost thought she might wet her diapers on purpose for the sensation.

For now though, she only wet out of necessity, although the pleasure was an added bonus. She shifted a little, feeling her wet diaper settle between her legs as she let her stream abate to avoid overfilling it. She shifted a little more, squirming slightly for the sake of feeling the wetness press up against her. She sighed again, regretting that she was stuck in a classroom and not free to enjoy herself a little more fully. She looked up at the teacher again to gauge where the lesson had reached whilst she had been busy relieving herself.

“...control rods to retard the reaction should the reactor begin to overheat. Typically they'll be composed of boron or another-”

Suddenly Jade sat bolt upright, her legs clamped together like an iron vice. Her crotch was alight with an intense desperate need to empty her bladder. She cast around for moment, wondering how this could be when she had only just emptied herself. She realised that she must have needed to go more than she had realised... a LOT more than she had realised. Stupid unreliable bladder! Why could she never tell how much she really needed to go until it was too late? She quivered a little, her hips shaking involuntarily, and sending slight vibrations up through her torso and breasts so that her whole body looked like it had just been set to vibrate. It was no use, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it until the end of the lesson. Silently she thanked herself once again for her foresight in wearing a diaper.

Her stream sprang up once again with next to no provocation. The relief was so great that she couldn't help but let out a faint moan, which caused the kid sitting next to her – a lanky blonde haired boy who for some reason had come to class wearing pointed shades – to give her a very strange look indeed. She hardly noticed though, more focussed on the sensation in her bladder, which despite the fact that it was emptying itself into her still rapidly expanding diaper was still screaming for further relief. Jade was only too happy to oblige. She felt the expanding heat of her pee flow over her vulva, and then a sudden transition as it filled that section of the diaper and began to absorb into the padding behind her butt. As Jade continued to pee it felt like the flow would never end. Thank god these cloth diapers were so absorbent. Wait, hang on a minute...

Jade remembered that she wasn't wearing a cloth diaper literally seconds before, to her horror, the unthinkable started to happen. The padding of her slimmer fit diaper was suddenly and surely started to reach its saturation point. Jade felt the warmth creep up around the tops of her thighs, and then, even as she frantically tried to clamp down on her sphincter, the pattering as a few drops of hot urine began to spill from her diaper and onto the bottom of her skirt. She gasped involuntarily, back iron rod straight as the muscles in her abdomen tensed in an attempt to hold back the flow. All traces of arousal had disappeared utterly She couldn't believe this could be happening; not again, not for the first time since she was fourteen. She had promised herself that this would never happen again. Momentarily she forgot where she was, even that she was wearing a diaper, and instinctively jammed one hand through her skirt to put pressure on her crotch and try to hold back the flow that was still sputtering out of her. With the diaper in place, however, she had the opposite of the intended effect. The pressure of her hand against the saturated material only served to squeeze more urine out of her diaper, and to her dismay she felt the fabric at the front of her skirt under her hand start to get wet. With another gasp she released it instantly, but the damage was done.

Her efforts to control herself finally yielded fruit, but far too late. Her flow of urine slowed to a trickle and then a stop, but she could still feel the wetness of her pee clinging to her thighs and soaking into her skirt. For all intents and purposes she had just wet herself in the middle of class, again... and this time she did not have the excuse of being in her early teens to justify her inability to control her bladder. Her cheeks burning red, she knew that none of her classmates could have noticed anything yet... and yet at the same time she couldn't stop herself shifting ever so slightly to try to cover up the growing stains on her skirt- she froze once more as the movement starts to release yet more patterings of urine from her diaper. Oops.

Her bladder gave another uncomfortable twinge. Despite everything, she still had to pee, and cutting herself off mid stream was taking all of the effort she had available to her. The slight quivering that was necessary as she was struck by still insistent waves of need only served to emphasize the feeling of her over-saturated diaper and pee against her crotch and legs... and of the small puddle that had formed between them between the folds of her skirt. She let out a faint whimper of helplessness, which thankfully seemed to go unheard by the rest of the class. Looking around, they were all still focussed on the lesson. She tried to calm herself. She still hadn't been noticed yet! Perhaps by the end of the lesson her skirt would dry out, or she could wait until everyone had left before standing up, or perhaps she could-

“Jade? How about you.”

Jade looked up with a start. Dr. Lalonde was staring at her from the front of the room, chalk poised in one hand expectantly.

“I... I...” Jade cast about to recall what the teacher had just been talking about, and drew a complete blank, her mind still just as filled with frantic thoughts of her pee as her diaper was with the real thing. “I... I'm sorry, what did you say?”

The teacher frowned slightly. “I was wondering if you could complete the coolant flow diagram?” She gestured to the board, which was currently sporting a detailed but incomplete drawing of the interior of a nuclear reactor, and then held the chalk out towards Jade.

Shit.

Jade cast around frantically, looking for something, anything, that could get her out of this. At this point, she would have made do with just a window to abscond through, but she knew she was out of luck. The entire class was now looking at her and there was nowhere for her to run to.

“I... I really don't want to! Can't someone else do it?” Her voice quivered slightly but she couldn't help it, she could only hope that the teacher would take pity on her and decide to choose somebody else.

“But you know nobody else understands the reactor layout as well as you do Jade,” replied Dr. Lalonde, smiling with entirely the wrong sort of encouragement, “I want to make sure the diagram is in tip-top shape for the others to copy down. Please Jade, just come up and finish the diagram.”

“Please... I... I...” Jade suddenly found herself unable to speak, her capacity for quick thinking eclipsed by the growing horror in her chest at what was about to happen.

“Come on Jade, don't mess around. Come up here right now before I have to let Mr. Strider take your spot on the science team!” Dr. Lalonde scowled at her with a feigned severity.

“Yeah, come on Jade,” Dave called jokingly from the front of the class, “you know I couldn't solve a nuclear equation if my life depended on it.”

“Can I... c-could I...” Jade stammered her response, still casting around for a way out of her predicament.

“Miss Harley, get out of that seat right now!” A note of real impatience entered the teacher's voice this time.

Still not knowing what to do, and almost in a trance, Jade slowly began to rise to her feet. Trickles or urine started to run down her legs, instantly visible against her skin, although the dark wet patch across the back of her skirt already told everyone in the room all that they needed to know. Jade felt every eye in the room focussing on her skirt as she shakily got to her feet, and a few intaken breaths as they all realised that she had just soaked herself like a child.

“Jade,” sounded the familiar abrasive voice of Karkat from the back of the room, “did you just fucking piss yourself?”

Jade couldn't help herself, the humiliation was just too much. Without any real ability to hold back, tears began to stream from her eyes. Some small part of her mind wondered if perhaps all the water in her body was trying to escape her at once today, but mostly she was just overwhelmed by the situation. The stares of the classmates, her teacher... the shocked silence that had swept across the room was replaced suddenly by whispering, pitiful stares, and even, from the unfriendly cluster of boys near the back, some laughter.

Jade ran for the door, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and to her continuing horror, urine still dripping down her legs. “Jade!” said Dr. Lalonde, but even she seemed at a loss for what to do. Bursting out of the door, she started to run down the corridor, then slowed to a fast paced walk as she felt her diaper begin to slip dangerously down her legs under the weight of it's saturated absorption pad. She reached down and hiked it back up, but not without letting loose more urine to add to the growing trail of drops that was following her down the corridor. Behind her, she heard the door open again.

“Jade!” A voice shouted after her, but she ignored it and rounded the next corner as fast has her laden diaper allowed her to. She was heading for an exit, the nearest door to the outside so she could run away forever and never come back to her stupid fucking classroom and her stupid fucking classmates.

“Jade!” The voice called out again. Looking behind her she saw that it was Dave, following along behind her at a brisk pace, shades uncharacteristically absent from his face. “Jade, I'm-”

“Go away! Just go away!” Jade shouted back at him through her tears. Turning away again, she tried to pick up the pace. Finally arriving at an outside door, she shoved it open and began to make her way across the tarmac area in front of the school, heading towards the field and the back exit.

“Jade, please- stop, I'm sorry, are, are you ok?” Dave called out behind her, following her as she half ran across the tarmac, stopping only as she stopped herself and turned around to face him.

“What- what does it looks like Dave!” she said, gesturing at the soaked front of her skirt, “look at me!” A sob escaped her as she looked down herself to see the mess that she had made of her school clothes. “Why did you follow me out here?!”

“I... I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Are-”

“No of course I'm not ok! I've just wet myself in front of the entire class! I- I-” She stopped as more tears started to flow, and turned her face to the ground in embarrassment.

“Jade... Jade don't worry, I know it wasn't your fault... I mean, we all have accidents sometimes... I know it wasn't your fault, Jade.” Dave took a hesitant step forward. “Jade, I'm sorry, I- I'm sorry that I didn't speak up to Dr. Lalonde back there, I shouldn't have gone along when... with...”

“It... It wasn't your fault, Dave, don't...” Jade stepped forwards, trying to hold back the tears. “I'm... I'm sorry Dave, you must think I'm such a fucking child.”

Dave chuckled weakly. “Believe me Jade, you're the last person I'd ever see as a child.” He stepped forwards again, now standing directly in front of her.

“Really... because my wet -fucking- skirt says otherwise...” Jade looked down at the floor, the odd tear still dripping from her eyes to land on the tarmac.

“No, Jade... look Jade... look at me.” Dave put one hand on her shoulder, and slowly she looked up enough to meet his eye. “Jade... you are smartest, most mature person I know, and one of the best people I know, and you are the furthest person in the world from being a just a child.”

Jade cast her eyes down again. “But... but I still... I still wear-” she shut her mouth again quickly, as she realised that in her moment of weakness she'd almost revealed to Dave her biggest secret. Even now, the last thing she wanted was for Dave to know that she wore dia-

“I know.”

“You... you what?” Jade looked back up at Dave, her expression a mixture of surprise and horror.

“The pattern... the wet patch on your skirt... and I'd seen before, I'd seen sometimes through your...”

Jade felt her face flushing red again, and new tears began to leak from her eyes.

“Wait, no, no,” Dave said hurriedly, “no, see – it's ok, I-”

Jade looked away again, her face feeling like it was quite literally glowing crimson. He'd known? He'd known about her wearing diapers? This was almost as bad as having peed herself, he... what was he doing? Dave was reaching down to his waistband, and- oh.

“Look, see, look. It's ok.” Dave had pulled down his waistband an inch, but it was enough to clearly see the top edge of what was unmistakably his own diaper, sitting comfortably under his trousers.

Jade stared at it in surprise for some moments before looking up at Dave, an expression of sheet astonishment on her face. “You... you too?”

Dave nodded, and for a moment they stood there, Jade the picture of incredulity, and Dave exuding something closer to embarrassed chagrin. Jade stepped a little closer, no longer crying, her shame almost forgotten in face of the sheer surprise of Dave wearing a diaper.

“How long... how long have you...?” she stammered.

“Since... since I was thirteen, when...” Dave shook his head slightly, and changed the subject. “It doesn't matter. But, it's ok, see. I... Jade?”

Jade had stepped closer to him still, her face now only a few inches from his. “Dave...”

“Jade... Jade, it's ok, I-” His words were cut short, as to his surprise, and almost as much to Jade's, Jade leaned in to kiss him, the press of her lips stealing the words away as effectively as an artfully thrown nacho during one of his brother's ventriloquist acts.

For her part, Jade found herself leaning into him almost by instinct, unsure exactly when she had decided she wanted to kiss him but unwilling to let herself stop. As she felt his lips press into hers she became aware that something had changed inside of her. Gone was the feeling of humiliation, gone was the shame of being at school in a wet skirt and of having her diaper exposed. Instead, she realised that the arousal she'd felt previously had returned, except even more so. Suddenly her whole predicament; the diaper hanging heavy between her legs, the urine clinging to the inside of her thighs, the wet patches on her skirt just starting to dry – all of it just seemed to amplify a new kind of heat that was suddenly building inside of her. Reaching behind Dave she grasped his hair with one hand, pulling him deeper into the kiss, which she held for a long moment before breaking away to look him in the eyes.

“Dave.”

“J-Jade?” Dave panted a little, returning her gaze with a sort of astonished wonder.

“Come with me.” Grasping his arm, Jade began to lead Dave across the school field, heading in the direction of a small wooded area that bordered the school grounds.

“Jade, where are we-”

“Trust me, ok?” Jade continued to lead the way across the field, pulling him into the trees. She managed to get through the first few layers of foliage before she couldn't take it any more. She turned to Dave, fixing him with an intense stare.

“Dave.”

“Jade, I-”

She grabbed hold of him again and pushed him backwards against a tree, following close behind to press her body up against him. Before either of them could speak again her mouth was against his in a feverish kiss that only broke when they had to breathe. Jade felt like somebody had trapped a lightning bolt inside her body. Hot sweat was starting to bead on her skin, and she could feel it start to intermingle with the wet sensation of urine against her crotch and on her legs, which only made her sudden desire intensify. She held herself up against Dave, her breasts pressing against him through her shirt, and one thigh rubbing against his, playing his body like a bow against a violin string.

For his part, Dave was clearly responding to her efforts. Panting a little, he brought one hand up to grasp in her hair, the other straying down towards her butt. She made an effort not to giggle a little as it encountered her wet skirt, and hesitated for a split moment before gripping hard. For her own part, she slid a hand down towards the front of his trousers, resting it on his crotch. She could feel the contoured padding of his diaper through the material, masking behind it another kind of bulge.

She broke away from the kiss just long enough to gasp at him, “-do you want to?”, and for him to pant in return, “yes.”

She gave his padded crotch a quick squeeze before sliding her hands up his body, running them under his shirt to touch the contours of his skin. As he lifted his arms, she lifted it off of his body, exposing the surface of his chest and leaving the shirt to the dirt ground at the foot of the tree. The air around them may have been cool but his bare skin seemed uncommonly warm as he pressed her against him, his hands running over her back as they played with the bottom of her shirt, and the waistband of her skirt. She reached down and pulled the shirt off herself, leaving her topless aside from a pale green bra that Dave immediately reached up to to fumble at the clasp. After a few seconds of this, Jade took pity on him and slid it off herself, letting it fall to the ground and exposing her naked breasts to the air, nipples slightly hard in the cool breeze. Dave let out a slight whine and reached up to cup one of them, his face the picture of amazed contentment. This time she couldn't contain the slight giggle that she let out as she reflexively leaned in to kiss him again.

Dave answered the kiss, his hands still moving over her back, her waist, her breasts. As he broke it off, his face still leaning against hers, he settled them just under the waistband of her skirt, playing with the top band of her diaper.

“...nobody can see us, right?” he whispered.

“No, we're behind the trees,” she answered, pulling herself closer to him.

“Then... please...” He pressed her into him as he still leaned against the tree, his crotch against her waist, and through the fabric of their clothes and diapers she could still feel his erection pressing into her. She smiled and reached down with one hand, slipping it first behind his waistband, and then into his diaper, feeling a soft, warm wetness.

“Oh my Dave...” she whispered coyly, “looks like you need a change.”

“I can't hel- ah! mmm-” He was cut short has her hand reached his member and she began to run her fingertips around his glans, before starting to gently stroke up and down the stem. She reached up to kiss him as her hand movements increased in intensity, and she was amused to see how every stroke of her hand caused a corresponding shift in the intensity of the kiss, as if the two actions were intricately linked. She pulled out her hand, and watched the faintest shadow of disappointment flicker across his face before she gripped his waistband and pulled it down, allowing his trousers to fall to the floor. He grinned and reached to pull her closer, but she held back for a second looking down at his now exposed diaper, slightly swollen with moisture, and let out a surprised laugh as she saw that it had been printed with a graphic of pink cartoon rabbit on them. She looked back up at Dave and saw that he was blushing a deep red.

“They're not my usual brand, I-” he protested.

“Shh, I think they're pretty cute.” She reached down to feel the texture of them, squeezing them to feel the moisture they contained press against his crotch, and was amused when she felt his erection twitch slightly, the sensation of wet warmth clearly having an effect on him. “Ok, ok. I'm getting there.” Pulling on the top of his diaper, she let it fall down to his ankles, and as he kicked off his shoes alongside the trousers and diaper he was left standing completely naked, leaning against the tree. Faint goosebumps were visible on his arms.

Seeing him standing there, Jade decided that it was high time that she was also naked. While she was definitely having a good time teasing Dave like this, her own arousal was not elevated to a pitch that she simply couldn't ignore. She needed someone to touch her, and soon.

“Dave, take off my skirt.”

He reached down immediately to her waistband, stooping slightly, which had the unintended but nonetheless enjoyable effect of placing his face directly on the level with her breasts. He grinned as he pressed his head against them, kissing her on one breast and then moving to the other as his hands played over her skirt, straying across the wet patches that were still cooling against her skin. Eventually he gripped and pulled, and her skirt slid silently to the ground, where she kicked it off alongside her own shoes to add to the growing pile of clothing in the dirt. She was almost naked now, the only thing protecting the last of her diminishing modesty the sagging diaper, still overflowing with her pee, which bravely clung on to her waist despite it's weight. Dave reached down and felt it gently, but nonetheless Jade still felt a few drops of urine trickle out between her legs, and start to bead on her inner thighs. Now that she was no longer embarrassed, it felt extremely erotic, and she sighed faintly.

“Wow, Jade, what are you packing in the bladder of yours?” said Dave, as he took in the fully saturated state of her diaper.

“I... I guess I just really had to pee,” Jade smiled, reaching down to slide her diaper down her legs, exposing her crotch and vulva to the air. But, even as she did so, the flow of conversation reminded her of something, a sensation that she had been suppressing until now but suddenly could no longer ignore. She bit her lip.

“Dave, actually...” she muttered.

“What? Do you not want to...”

“No! I, it's just... I actually still need to pee.” She looked around. Perhaps she could go in a bush quickly, but- no, Dave was pulling her towards him again, their naked bodies pressing against eachother in a manner that she suddenly couldn't ignore. She felt a wave of heat run over her, but nonetheless he pressure in her bladder wasn't abating. “Dave, I don't know if I could hold it if- you know...”

Dave looked down at her. “Is that really a problem?”

She looked up, not quite understanding what he meant. “What...”

“I don't think that that'd be a problem Jade... in fact, I don't think I'd mind you losing it at all.” He smiled down at her, and suddenly she understood, shivering slightly with both the cool air and renewed arousal.

“Oh... ok then. In that case, it's definitely not going to be a problem.” She smiled and reached up to kiss him, and he returned the favour for a second before breaking free. He grinned coyly.

“So, I wonder what's going to make you lose it Jade...” He began to slide his hands down her sides, from her breasts, to her stomach, to her hips, and as he did so he bent down, moving down her body until he was kneeling on the ground, his head level with her crotch, his hands on her thighs. She shivered with anticipation as she imagined what would follow.

“How about... this.” He reached out with one hand and gave her bladder a sharp squeeze. She squeaked slightly at the unexpected pressure, and, just as Dave had hoped, a small drop of urine escaped her urethra to bead on her vulva. Dave leant in closer. “No? Then how about... _this_.” He moved in to place his head against her crotch and licked the bead of urine from her vulva, the moved his tongue in deeper to run it across her clitoris.

The pleasure was immediate, and Jade groaned audibly, having to move back a little so she herself could lean against a tree, her legs feeling suddenly weak as she rocked herself against him, her arousal finally being attended to. She reached down and grasped the hair at the back of his head, pressing him into her as he continued to eat her out, his tongue running rings around her clitoris and making passing nudges at her vaginal opening, the feeling maddening and leaving her only wanting more. She still needed to pee; her bladder being weak at the best of times, now that she was this experiencing this level of sensation she was experiencing recurring pangs of need as her muscled tried to reflexively relax, but she didn't care any more. All she needed was more of him, was more of the feeling of his tongue running across her as the heat inside of her grew and grew.

She gasped again, thighs quivering as it reached a new fever pitch, and almost before she knew what was happening her bladder relaxed, and she realised she was releasing her pee all over Dave as he knelt in the dirt, a small puddle forming beneath her as her stream ran over his face. Dave for his part seemed entirely unphased, and instead moved his face slightly so that her urine ran straight from her and into him as he continued to suck and tongue her vulva, as he did his best to swallow the last contents of her bladder. Just the sight of it was enough to drive her crazy, and with the sensation of it she felt that she was about to catch fire. She pressed Dave's head even closer to her crotch, and suddenly the sensation peaked and she let out a screaming moan as she reached orgasm, her clenching muscles spraying out the last of her pee in a raging torrent that was too much for Dave to swallow as she collapsed against the tree, breathing heavily. Her orgasm racked her body for a full ten seconds until the pleasure dimmed again, but even so, she still felt aroused, and as she sat down, panting for breath, she saw Dave standing up and looking down at her. She looked up at him, slightly dazed.

“Dave...”

“Was that good?” He smiled down at her, one hand absent mindedly playing with his still erect penis.

“That was incredible... but we're not done yet...” she breathed heavily, trying to regain her breath. “Now... pee on me, Dave.”

Dave looked slightly taken aback, but not unwilling. “Are you sure?”

“Yes... do it...” She looked at him, the world still a slight haze of arousal, and her craving for more. One hand slid down to her clit, and she began to finger herself furiously to relieve some of the remaining tension.

“But... I don't know if...” Dave hesitated.

“Stop being a huge baby and go peeeeee!” Jade shouted up at him, and he seemed to get the message. Adjusting himself slightly awkwardly through his erection his positioned himself above her, and paused for a few seconds, concentrating. Suddenly a stream of urine sprang up, spurting all over her face and forcing her to close her eyes for a few seconds as it splashed across her hairline and closed mouth.

“Oops,” Dave chuckled lightly, but Jade only gasped as his stream settled on her breasts, splashing off to the side and running in rivulets across them and down onto her stomach, and finally down towards her vulva, where the warm wetness ran across the tips of her fingers as she continued to pleasure herself, spraying little droplets back and forth with the motions of her hand. She groaned again, opening her eyes once more to him, and her hips bucked forward involuntarily from the sensation of it all. Suddenly she realised that she wanted him inside her, NOW.

“Dave... Fuck me!” She cried out to him through the pleasure, and Dave didn't need any further prompting. His stream, just starting to peter out as it was, abated, and he bent down over her as she slid further down onto the floor between the trees, spreading her legs to expose her vulva as Dave groaned in anticipation. She leant back and he leant forward, and suddenly she could feel him inside her as he bent over her, both of them moaning this time, a press of sweat and urine against their skin. Dave's hips bucked instinctively, and suddenly he was thrusting in and out of her, both of them consumed by the sensation as Jade clenched herself around him, hungry for more, begging for more.

Dave was happy to oblige, picking up the pace as their bodies pressed into each other and Jade felt a new raging heat building in her abdomen, Dave moaning as Jade felt his member strain inside her, twitching as the friction drove them both towards orgasm. Dave reached it first. With a panting shout he shuddered as a spasm went through his body, and suddenly Jade felt herself being filled with his seed as his hips continued to move against her. The feeling of her vagina being filled by him meanwhile was enough to drive her past the point of no return again, and she shouted as she came for the second time, her back arching as she lifted herself up against him, pleasure running in waves over her and him both as they collapsed against each other on the ground.

They lay there for a while, Dave pressed against Jade, as they both recovered, panting for breath. Eventually Dave rolled to one side, lying next to her as she continued to rest, her body still a confusing mix of sensations and sensitivity and the feel of various bodily fluids in and around several unlikely parts of her. More soever than she had been able to say in months, she felt contented.

Dave turned to face her. “Jade, that was fantastic.” He smiled at her, all of the tension from just a quarter hour previously gone from his face. She smiled to, all of hers gone also.

“Yes, it was. Thank you, Dave.” She leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. It had been fantastic, and she felt better than she had in months, maybe even years. It wasn't just the sex, although that had been amazing. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest, and for a long moment, was at an absolute loss to put her mind on what it was. Then it came to her, as her eyes strayed briefly to her diaper, lying on the ground next to Dave's a few feet away. For as long as she could remember, wearing diapers had been a thing of shame for her, and representative of a long held fear of embarrassing herself, just as she had done all those years ago. Now, for the first time, that weight was lifted from her shoulders. Today, the worst had happened, and rather than end the world it had lead to one of the greatest experiences of her life. Not only that, but as she saw her diaper lying alongside Dave's, and looked back to him lying naked alongside her, but the diaper itself had suddenly come to mean something quite different to her. She grinned mischievously to Dave, and he grinned back.

Sitting up, she looked over at her clothes lying in the dirt, and moved towards them to start getting dressed. Picking up her shirt, she examined it, and noted with some chagrin that it had become creased, and dusted with dirt. She looked over to Dave, who was smiling at her.

“Now,” he said, “the real question is, how are we going to explain that to the teacher?”

 


End file.
